


Art: Diaphanous

by mekare



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 1920s, Burlesque, Dancing, Fanart, Inktober 2018, Multi, Teasing, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Phryne dancing with a diaphanous shawl. Inspired of course by her legendary fan dance from season 2. (Inktober prompt: diaphanous)





	1. Coloured version




	2. Colour it yourself version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lineart version to colour for yourself if you like.


End file.
